


Maybe Christmas... one and a half years ago

by WritinRedhead



Series: Relationships of Two Brothers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Kiss, Kissing, Long-Term Crush, M/M, Pining, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: It's the Christmas holidays and James finally wants to put an end to his pining.This is a prequel to "An Unexpected Revelation" and shows how Teddy and James ended up together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel about Albus and Scorpius is being planned, but first a prequel, showing how James and Teddy ended up together.  
> Enjoy~

"Shit."

James Potter cursed as he walked down the stairs from his room in the Potters' house. Last night had been especially bad.

The Christmas holidays had just begun and Teddy Lupin was staying with the Potters. Something that had become a bit of a rarity over the last few years. And because for weeks now, James' younger brother had begged their parents, Scorpius Malfoy stayed over as well, rooming with Albus.

James wasn't sure yet if that had been a clever move. He'd caught Al and Blondie hiding away a stash of potions ingredients, but then again, it wouldn't be his fault if they blew up the room.

And since this left Teddy to share James' room, James didn't mind one bit, hell no.

Yesterday, him and Teddy had stayed up late into the night, just sitting on Teddy's bed and talking. James had simply enjoyed having the company of his older brother entirely to himself, even though he couldn't think of Teddy as a brother.

He had ignored the little voice in the back of his mind, telling him just how pathetic he was. Instead, James had feigned tiredness and pretended to fall asleep, lying on Teddy's bed, and contently pressing close to Teddy as the older man draped the covers over both of them.

James knew he was a lost case. But the feeling of Teddy's warm body right next to his was all it took to keep him from caring anymore.

In the morning though, a very natural bodily reaction had reminded him painfully of the harsh reality of things. That and the cold and empty bed he woke up in.

Though considering the tent in his sweatpants, he thought it might be better that way.

Cursing his stupid, one-sided crush, James had gotten up and taken a very cold shower, before throwing on some jeans and a shirt, and was now making his way to the kitchen in search of breakfast.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

This year at Hogwarts was different from others. At least from James' point of view.

It was Teddy's first year of teaching at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and James thought no-one could be happier than him about this.

Having Teddy at school was just brilliant. Ever since his first year they didn't get to see each other much. After Teddy had graduated James was stuck in Hogwarts while Teddy was off, somewhere in Europe, doing Merlin-knows-what!

Only during the holidays James had been able to see him and even then that prick didn't stick around for long.

But now, for his fifth year, James had had real hopes things might change.

Although until now, not much had. It was quite the opposite actually. There was one major problem.

Apparently half the female population of Hogwarts had noticed Teddy as well. It became a common sight to spot groups of giggling and waiving witches just waiting for the young professor to pass by. Teddy, of course, was completely oblivious to all the attention and batted eyelids he attracted. He just smiled back, happy his students had accepted the twenty-one-year-old transfigurations teacher so well.

It drove James mad.

He had to fight the urge to throw his mum's bat bogey at them every time some sixth year Ravenclaw pretend to accidentally drop her books in front of _Professor Lupin_ or one of his Griffindor classmates flicked back her hair and asked what Quidditch position _Professor Lupin_ played for, because he looked so fit.

It was painful just to watch. How dare they make passes at his Teddy?! James was sure a howler would be the most harmless thing that'd happen if he let his jealousy get the better of him.

The worst part was when the realisation hit him, that Teddy wasn't _his_ Teddy. To Teddy he was only the cheeky younger sibling, looking up at him. Nothing more and nothing less.

A fact James decided he had to change. And soon.

He just didn't know how.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

James crossed the hallway and approached the kitchen. Quiet clattering could be heard from inside. He gave the mistletoe hung from kitchen doorframe a disapproving glance.

His mum had claimed it was all part of Christmas decorations but James was quite sure it was just a lame excuse for the adults to snog and behave like love-struck teenagers again.

Uncle Ron is going to appreciate it, James thought, shuddering as he remembered the time he'd walked in on his aunt and uncle, snogging, last Christmas at the Potters house. In fact, today was Boxing Day morning and most of the extended Weasley family was scheduled to visit in a little while.

James ducked through under the green bundle and at what he saw his heart made a tiny skip.

Next to the sink and working on an enormous pile of carrots, potatoes and sprouts, stood Teddy Lupin.

Quickly James ran a hand through his freshly washed hair, attempting a tousled, cool look, before speaking up.

"Morning, Teddy. You're up already?"

"Good morning, James." Teddy turned and flashed a smile at him. One of those drop-dead gorgeous smiles.

The light shining through the kitchen window got caught in Teddy's hair and it gave the turquoise strands an intriguing silky shine. A bit of a stubble framed his face and there was a lively sparkle in his eyes, the same James had seen before, in old pictures of Teddy's father. It was those little things, those that no-one except those close to Teddy knew, that caused James to be so utterly smitten with him.

James had to try hard to keep himself from staring. How could someone look that good, wearing an old jumper and cleaning potatoes?

"Yeah, your mum asked me to start preparing the vegetables and stuff. I think she's in the living room right now, instructing Harry, Al and Scorpius how to arrange the furniture. Watch out or she's going to make you help, too," Teddy laughed. "Aunt Ginny is freaking out, because they're all coming in less than two hours."

"Why does she even bother?" James groaned. "She just wants to prove Grandma a point, in the end it's going to be messy anyway - And it's not like anyone else's gonna care."

"You're right, I think it's nice. I like the busy atmosphere, all the noise and laughter, everyone is simply happy. It gives off this homey feeling. I love spending time with your family and I don't mind peeling a ton of potatoes in exchange." Teddy winked and flicked a bit of potato peels at James, who dodged it with Quidditch refined reflexes.

"Don't say that," Irritated by Teddy's remark, James threw back the peel. How could Teddy after all those years still think of himself as an outsider?! "It's your family as well. And we love you, you idiot."

_I love you,_ he added in his mind.

"Thanks James." Teddy reached out a hand and mussed his long fingers through James' dark, slightly reddish locks. "That means a lot to me."

The height difference between them had become nearly unnoticeable since James' last growth spurt, the Griffindor seeker stood nearly as tall as the young professor, but a mere inch or two left still allowed Teddy to overlook James. In more ways than one. Something that never fazed to piss off the younger Potter.

"Oi, don't treat me like a kid!" James complained, ducking away from the warm hand on top of his head. There wasn't a thing James wouldn't give to have Teddy touch him in earnest, in a different, more intimate way.

But sadly, that was not how Teddy had meant it to be.

"Wouldn't think of it," Teddy grinned. "Then, can the oh so adult James help me set the table?"

James dramatically rolled his eyes and turned to exit the kitchen and open the cutlery drawer, when that sodding mistletoe smacked into his face again. Just what he had needed! An excuse for everyone around him to snog, except for him! James was about to rip it off and shove it into Lily's Pygmy Puff's cage, when an idea struck him.

A brilliant one. A touch of genius. One that might just solve his sexy, blue haired problem.

"Hey, Teddy, can you come here for a sec? I need you," he called from under the door.

"What is it, you alright?"

The turquoise-haired wizard quickly walked over to where James stood, a concerned look on his face. When he stopped, James pointed up at the mistletoe above them, grinning mischievously.

"Stay right here."

Teddy still seemed confused. "What's going on, James?"

"It's tradition, y'know."

"You can't be serious..." Teddy said disbelievingly, as it began to dawn on him what James was about to do.

His shoulders nearly on par with Teddy's, it didn't take much to cross the damned last inch separating them. James leaned over, grabbing a fist of the soft, amber jumper with a T stitched onto and pulled Teddy close, pressing his lips firmly against his.

For a second, Teddy froze up, unsure how two react. But at the same time James noticed, he also didn't push him away. After another moment, Teddy started to relax.

Encouraged James continued, daringly sweeping his tongue over Teddy's closed mouth. To James' surprise Teddy opened it and at the same time one of his strong hands found its way down to James' waist, holding him close, whilst the other clutched on to the doorframe. James thought he'd started to imagine things when he could feel Teddy's lips moving together with his own. Snogging Teddy just felt so right, so perfect, he didn't want it to end.

"I am," James said, breathing heavily as they finally separated for air. He looked into Teddy's eyes, who just stared back.

Like being in a daze, keeping their eyes locked, Teddy moved his right hand from the doorframe and towards James' cheek, his thumb carefully brushing over it. Then he slowly moved his face close again, as if to lean in for another kiss.

But just when their lips were about to touch, Teddy suddenly stopped himself, snapping back from the dreamlike state and realising what he was about to do. He jerked away.

"…James... I'm sorry… I-..."

Teddy noticed his hand that was still holding on to James' waist, he let go all of a sudden as if he'd been bitten by a garden gnome.

"…I think I just heard Aunt Ginny calling, I... I have to go."

Before James could figure out what was happening or where things had gone wrong, Teddy had already turned around and fled the kitchen.

"Oi, Teddy, wait! Where are you going?" James called after him when he was able to think straight again.

There was no answer. Stunned and a tingling sensation wherever Teddy had touched, James stood next to a huge heap of halfway peeled potatoes, alone.

And for the second time this morning he cursed.

"Shit..."

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

James tried several times to talk to Teddy, but the older man stayed clear of him, always quickly excusing himself whenever James entered a room, never even making eye contact, and by the time all their Uncles, Aunts and Cousins arrived, it became impossible to get Teddy alone.

During lunch, as well as dinner, he made sure to sit as far away from James as possible and over pudding, Teddy feigned enough interest for Grandpa Weasley's stories about enchanted Muggle appliances, that even the enthusiastic older wizard asked, if everything was alright, Ted?

When Teddy just shrugged it off, saying yes, James had enough. He slammed down his plate, making everyone stop their conversations to look at him. James didn't care. He shot Teddy a last, meaningful look before he kicked back is chair and strode out of the room.

The hell, everything was alright! James thought. He was frustrated, annoyed and angry. Teddy had kissed him back. He had reciprocated it. That was a fact.

Or was it?

Bugger, James wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure about anything anymore! Didn't Teddy like him, too? Who'd snog someone like that if they didn't like the other person?!

But why was Teddy avoiding him now? Did he think it was only a prank? Did he just go along with it and now didn't want James to find out?

There was only one question that bothered James even more.

Had he messed up the only chance he'd ever get?

His head was spinning and James only knew one thing. He needed to know.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

Ever since James had left, Teddy felt uneasy. He'd stayed up late, talking to various family members, hiding amongst the chattering crowd of redheads, but whoever he talked to, his mind was always somewhere else, with someone else.

His reason told him he should have gone after James and it was a stupid, childish thing to do, he knew so, but he still tried to prolong the time until he had to return to his and James' shared room.

It was half past one in the morning when he sneaked back. He spotted James' sleeping form on the bed opposite to his. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. Teddy sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, exhaling deeply.

"By Merlin's beard… what am I doing...?" he asked himself.

A sudden noise caused him to jerk up. He looked over and saw James, pushing back the covers. He'd only pretend to sleep. Of course, Teddy should have known.

James got up and stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Why were you ignoring me," he demanded. Despite the wintery temperatures, the dark-haired seeker merely wore a thin shirt, implying the outline of his Quidditch-toned torso.

"I thought you were asleep..." Teddy said sheepishly, trying not to look. It only served to irritate James more.

"You avoided me the whole day! You turned tail and ran this morning and I want to know why."

"Because... I..." he trailed off. Teddy couldn't bring himself to tell, he couldn't risk what they had before.

"Because what?" James repeated. "Because if you thought I was making fun of you, I wasn't."

"No, it's-" Teddy tried.

"Because snogging me was so abhorrent, now you can't even look at me?!" For a second James thought Teddy might actually say that was it, he felt a pang in his stomach.

"Of course not, James…"

The pang vanished but his insecurity didn't.

"What is it then?! I won't know if you don't tell me!" Frustrated, James threw his hands in the air.

" _Because I don't trust myself! That's the reason!_ " Teddy yelled. Then he sighed, lowering his voice, even though he was quite sure they'd already woken up the whole house. Teddy only hoped the two thirteen-year-olds next door had a very deep sleep. He hesitated to go on, afraid of what he was about to say next. "…That kiss was... wonderful," he admitted. "But it shouldn't have been wonderful all! You're young and confused and you're Harry's son, I shouldn't have done it, I shouldn't have touched you, I'm so sorry, I'm-"

The young professor would have continued to stammer apologies if James hadn't intervened.

" _I_ kissed _you_ , don't forget that," he reminded him. "And I did it because I wanted to!"

But Teddy didn't allow himself to believe his word. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't. His mind argued otherwise. "You are fifteen, James! You're just curious… and I can... I can understand that, it's just..."

"I'm bloody well aware of what I want, you prick," James snapped. "And I want you, Teddy. One more week, then I'm sixteen!"

The blue-haired man shook his head as if to shake off James' reasoning. "But you're still Harry's son and I couldn't possibly-"

"Listen," James said, "this is not about Dad. This is about you and me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah..." Teddy admitted reluctantly.

"Do you like me, Teddy?" The tall seeker stared at him, anxiously awaiting his reply. Even though by now James was quite sure what Teddy would say, he still feared the older might back-pedal the last moment.

Needless, as it should turn out. This time Teddy was quicker to answer, he didn't even hesitate. "I do. Merlin, I do."

"Good, because I fancied you for ages," James confessed, his trademark grin back up as he threw himself at Teddy. Effectively tackling him and landing on top of Teddy, the blue-haired man being pushed backwards onto the bed from the impact.

James heavily weighed down on his chest, he'd knocked the wind out of him for a second, but Teddy didn't care, his face broke out in a wide smile.

"What? You... You did?"

"Yes! Now what are you waiting for? Kiss me already, you git."

And he did.

A quick, chaste peck that was over before James had even registered it.

"What are you...?!" he started to protest, but Teddy shushed him.

Then he placed his hands on either side of James' face, pulling him close until their noses pressed against each other. His lips hovered above James', temptingly brushing past as he spoke, though never actually touching.

"You really should cut back on insulting the bloke you want to snog," Teddy said, taking in the sight of the tall and oh so attractive young man in his arms. James eyes sparkled.

"You're a bloody tease, Teddy, do you know that?" he growled, although he couldn't keep the mirth out of his voice.

Teddy chuckled. "Yeah, but I'm your _bloody tease_."

In response James flicked his finger lightly against his nose but he also pressed closer to Teddy's chest. Teddy tilted up his head towards the black-haired seeker.

James closed his eyes in anticipation.

And finally Teddy kissed him.

James focused only on Teddy. On the warm hands holding him. On the soft yet firm lips against his. On the beating heart beneath his own.

This had played out better than he could have imagined.

_Teddy was his._

That moment James Potter knew, he had everything he wished for.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure James' birthday isn't in January, but let's just pretend ^^  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Feedback is hugely welcome :)
> 
> ~Writin'Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
